


Guardian Angel

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka has never believed in Guardian Angels. But after Holborn beats her one night, Beka starts to realize that maybe, just maybe, Rosto might be hers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angels**

"Holborn I..." Beka's desperate plee was silenced when a large first collided with a jaw. She fell to her knees on the floor with a cry of pain. She coward, eyes down, waiting for the kick she knew would come. Instead she heard footsteps going away from her. The door opened and slammed shut.

Beka looked up through her lashes and saw that she was alone. She broke down crying, sitting on the cold, hard floor. Her tears flowed down her cheeks and her body was racked with sobs.

_Holborn wasn't himself._ She thought once the tears had stopped. _He always gets this way when the hotblood wine fills his viens. He didn't mean it. He never will be the last time._

Despite her assurances, Beka knew it wasn't true. He'd beaten her for 'the last time' for weeks now. And half the time he was sober.

She heard a knock on her foor. Beka wiped the fried tears from her cheeks and rose to open it. Sitting outside her door was a vase filled with red gillyflowers. Beka smiled sadly, and brought them inside.

When Holborn returned around dawn, beaten and bloody Beka couldn't help but feel a strange saticfaction. Never before had Beka believed in Guardian Angels. Now she had one. If things between her and Holborn ever got out of hand, she knew Rosto would be there to fight for her.


End file.
